


Hold me till sunrise | Showho

by aparelou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparelou/pseuds/aparelou
Summary: Wonho nie był nigdy wybredny. Brał to, co dostawał od losu.A kiedy los dał mu nieco więcej niż zazwyczaj, wziął co mu dawano. I wcale nie narzekał. Bo była to najlepsza rzecz, jaka go spotkała w dwudziesto-pięcio letnim życiu jakie zdążył przeżyć.Wonho i Shownu zabijają żywe trupy swoich bliskich i znajomych, nie mając odwagi wyznać sobie miłości.





	Hold me till sunrise | Showho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skulltoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulltoki/gifts).



> this is my p00r gift.  
> my poor gift for meri (@skulltoki) , bc I'm not perfect at writing in english but i wanted to write something with this plot sooooooo bad ;;; please just imagine it's a good au with your amazing plot. thank you again.

Wonho nie był nigdy wybredny. Nie potrzebował wygodnego materaca, ciepłej herbaty każdego ranka, czy obiadu, który wyglądałby jakby ugotował go kucharz z pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji. Naprawdę nie był wybredny.

Zresztą, nawet gdyby chciał być wybredny, aktualna sytuacja nie pozwalała mu na to.

Wstał z łóżka, które jedynie taką nazwę przybrało, bo nie przypominało wyglądem ani trochę łóżka, podszedł do lustra i bez większej uwagi umył twarz. Był przystojny i dobrze o tym wiedział. Jego ciemne, brązowe oczy wydawały się łagodne, jakby ich właściciel nie był w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić. Szerokie ramiona, umięśnione ręce i wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha natomiast były zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Kiedyś wszyscy patrzyli na niego z pewnym pożądaniem w oczach, z czymś co zdawało się mówić: _"Jest piękny. Chce go mieć dla siebie"_ i nie ważna była płeć, czy wiek.

Dzisiaj wyglądało to trochę inaczej.

Ludzie byli zbyt przerażeni tym, co ich otaczało, żeby zajmować się tak przyziemnymi rzeczami.

Pięć lat temu wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Wonho mieszkał w spokojnej dzielnicy. Miasto radziło sobie dobrze, ludzie mieli pieniądze, a jednocześnie pomagali sobie nawzajem. Dziewczyny oglądały się za dobrze wyglądającym ciałem chłopaka, a mężczyźni zazdrościli. Aż pewnego dnia wszystko się skończyło. Powoli ludzie zaczęli chorować. To, co na początku wydawało się zwykłym przeziębieniem, przerodziło się w śmiertelną epidemię. Ludzie zaczęli umierać, a więc zaczęto ich grzebać na cmentarzach. Kiedy ciał przybywało, trzeba było znaleźć inne wyjście. Zaczęto je po prostu wywozić za miasto, mając nadzieję, że natura jakoś sobie poradzi. Ale sama choroba nie była spowodowana przez naturę, więc jak mogła sobie ona poradzić z tym problemem sama?

Niedługo potem miasto zmieniło się w ruinę. Budynki straszyły oderwanym tynkiem, niszczejącymi fundamentami i powybijanymi oknami. Na ulicy nie było ludzi, wszyscy albo uciekli albo zostali zabici. Chodzące trupy pomagały śmierci zbierać swoje żniwa.

Byli też szczęściarze. Osoby, które jakimś sposobem nie skończyły w zębach i szponach potworów, które też nie podporządkowały się władzom politycznym. Ci ludzie naprawdę mieli nasrane w głowie. Kto chciałby mieszkać w rozpadającym się mieszkaniu, bez prądu, czy wody? Bez śladu żadnego innego życia, bez jedzenia i bez pewności, że jutro rano się obudzi? A jednak ci ludzie nadal tu mieszkali.

Jedną z tych osób był Wonho.

Stojąc przed lustrem wspominał jak od czterech lat starał się przetrwać w tych warunkach, zdobyć jedzenie, wodę, trochę ubrań i znaleźć innych ludzi. Razem byli w stanie zdobyć skład broni, dzięki czemu walka z bestiami i epidemią była choć trochę łatwiejsza.

Wspominał każdy dzień, w którym starał się pozbyć tych okropnych pozostałości po ludziach, których znał. Najgorsze były momenty, kiedy musiał ich pochować.

Za pierwszym razem płakał. Płakał zakopując ciała swoich _sąsiadów_ , którzy kiedyś pozwalali mu bawić się z ich psem, by po wybuchu epidemii, próbować oderwać mu rękę.

Za drugim razem też płakał. Płakał, bo nikt nie zasługuje na to, by własnymi rękoma zasypać ciało najlepszego _przyjaciela_.

Ale z każdym kolejnym razem było lepiej.

Teraz nie płakał. Nie umiał już płakać. Po tylu latach zabijania, chowania, opłakiwania i zdobywania kolejnych dzielnic miasta, nic nie było w stanie wzburzyć w nim emocji.

 

Wonho podniósł twarz, wycierając krople wody w ręcznik, gdzie nadal widać było ślady krwi, po którejś wyprawie nocnej po jedzenie, po czym bez pośpiechu umył zęby i wrócił do pokoju, który służył za jego sypialnię. Z pudełka znajdującego się pod materacem wyjął po kolei koszulkę, bluzę i spodenki. Wszystko w jednym kolorze - Czarnym. Założył na siebie ubranie, mając z tyłu głowy wspomnienia z dnia, kiedy je zdobył.

Zdobył.

To nie było odpowiednie słowo.

Powinien powiedzieć - _ukradł._

Ale tutaj nikt się tym nie przejmował.

 

Ten dzień zapowiadał się dobrze. Pozbył się grupy chodzących trupów z ulic jednej z dzielnic i od razu wywiózł je za miasto, żeby pochować rozkładające się ciała. Wracał spokojnie przez czyste dzielnice, opierając karabin na ramieniu, gdy poczuł obecność kogoś. Odwrócił się, ale nie podniósł broni. Wiedział, kto się za nim skrada. A raczej idzie.

Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna nie przejmował się niebezpiecznym narzędziem w ręku Wonho i po prostu podszedł, obejmując jego ramiona. Przywitali się z uśmiechem. Ciepłym uśmiechem, o który było niezwykle ciężko w ich sytuacji. Wonho jakby się skurczył. Jego ramiona nie były już szerokie, pewna siebie postawa jakby zmalała, a to wszystko przez dotyk drugiej osoby. Osoby, która była niewiarygodnie blisko niego.

Tego było mu brak przez trzy lata. Aż pojawił się Shownu, który potrafił opanować jego uczucia. Jego zło, strach, a na ich miejsce wstawić szczęście.

\- Jak było? - mężczyzna patrzył na jego twarz ciepłymi, brązowymi oczami. Oczami osoby, która dawała mu szczęście w życiu. Westchnął cicho na samą myśl i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Dobrze. Kolejna dzielnica jest nasza... - nastała chwila ciszy. Shownu w zrozumieniu pokiwał głową, prowadząc ich do mieszkania Wonho. - Shownu? - gdyby nie to, że szli przyciśnięci do siebie, prawdopodobnie nie usłyszałby jego słów. Mruknął w odpowiedzi, czekając cierpliwie na dalszą wypowiedź.

-Znasz park w okolicy prawda? Moglibyśmy jutro rano pójść tam pobiegać... Oczywiście jeśli chcesz. - Wonho podniósł wzrok na swojego przyjaciela. Jego profil był niesamowity. Odbierał mu dech w piersi i sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie, jego żołądek robił fikołki a kolana robiły się miękkie.

-Jasne Wonho. Bardzo chętnie. - znów nastała cisza, a  on znów zachwycał się jego pięknem.

-Wonho?

-Tak? - opowiedział szybciej niż chciał, przez co krew ruszyła do jego uszu, pokazując zażenowanie, które poczuł nagle w środku siebie.

-Masz wieczorem czas? Moglibyśmy pójść w jedno miejsce, które chciałem ci pokazać dwa tygodnie temu, to w dzielnicy na wschodzie.

-Tej, którą ostatnio oczyściliście? - mężczyzna pokiwał głową. - Bardzo chętnie. Możemy iść nawet teraz!

 

Więc poszli. Przemierzali kolejne dzielnice, rozmawiając o przyziemnych rzeczach, jakby świat wokół nich stał na nogach. Nie rozpadał się i nie tonął. Wonho dziękował setny raz, za to, że jego przyjaciel był w stanie podłączyć mu prąd w jego małym mieszkaniu i dzięki temu może czytać książki, kiedy sen nie chce przyjść. A Shownu dziękował mu, że razem znaleźli dla niego małe mieszkanie na piętrze budynku, który leżał bliżej dzielnicy Wonho, żeby nie czuł się znów samotny. Ktoś kto ich nie znał, widział dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy zawsze sobie pomagali, bo bez pomocy nie dało się przeżyć w tym świecie.

Jednak ich najbliżsi wiedzieli co jest na rzeczy.

Zarówno Shownu jak i Wonho, mieli dla siebie wzajemnie słaby punkt. Oboje zbyt nieśmiali, by wyznać uczucie, ale odważni, by dawać sobie małe podpowiedzi. Wszyscy wokoło wiedzieli, że to nie ma sensu, że żaden z nich nie zauważy tych małych, czasami nieznaczących gestów. A jednak nikt, nic z tym nie robił. Więc oboje cierpieli wewnątrz, jednocześnie będąc najbardziej szczęśliwymi.

 

Shownu zaprowadził młodszego przyjaciela pod opuszczony budynek. O dziwo żadne szkło nie leżało wokół wejścia, ani jedno okno nie zostało rozbite. Wonho z ciekawości podszedł, opierając dłoń na szkle, by spojrzeć do środka, a oddech uwiązł mu z gardle.

-Czemu nikt jeszcze tu nie był? - nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od witryny sklepu. Czarne, białe szare i bordowe koszulki opinały plastik manekinów. Dalej w środku, za trzema sylwetkami z białego tworzywa rozciągał się ogromny sklep.

-Nikt pewnie jeszcze nie potrzebował sprzętu sportowego... Idziesz? - Shownu uniósł delikatnie brew, jak miał w zwyczaju, a kiedy podekscytowany Wonho pokiwał głową, podszedł zadowolony do drzwi i spiął mięśnie. Używając zaledwie połowy swojej siły, zamachnął ramieniem, uderzając dolną częścią karabinu w szkło. Rozsypało się ono w około stóp wyższego mężczyzny, który dosłownie w sekundzie znalazł się w środku.

Czuli się jak dzieci w święta. Wybierali koszulki, spodnie, bluzki; zabrali tyle ubrań ile tylko mogli. Nawet jeśli nie były dobre na nich, mogli je oddać innym. Mogli sprawić przyjemność innym. Od tamtego momentu codziennie rano wychodzili żeby pobiegać razem po lesie. W dzień ratowali kolejne dzielnice, a w nocy wspominali dzieciństwo.

 

Wonho postawił pierwsze kroki w parku, kierując się do małej, powoli niszczejącej altanki, żeby zobaczyć się ze swoim przyjacielem. W ostatnim czasie zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Nie było nocy, żeby nie spędzili jej razem. Najpierw to były niewinne wizyty, wspólne spanie w jednym łóżku, kiedy Wonho nie mógł spać przez koszmary, aż pewnego dnia przespali się. Od tamtego czasu zdarzało im się to coraz częściej i częściej. Dawali upust swoim uczuciom, nie rozmawiając o nich ani trochę. Powoli ich własna miłość _niszczyła ich_ od środka, tak samo, jak epidemia zabijała ludzi w około nich. Ale nie zrobili z tym nic.

Wonho był zmęczony. Był zmęczony psychicznie, chowając swoje uczucia. Chciał wreszcie móc przytulić się do mężczyzny i powiedzieć, jak bardzo go _kocha_. Jak ważny dla niego jest. Był jego domem, jego światłem, jego ciepłem.

Westchnął zrezygnowany, ale kiedy tylko spojrzał w ciepłe oczy Shownu, sam poczuł rozlewające się ciepło w jego sercu.

Był jego. _Był cały jego._

Biegli przez park w ciszy. W okropnej ciszy, która odbijała się echem w uszach. Atmosfera była ciężka, a powietrze można było ciąż nożem. Z każdym pokonanym metrem ich oddech stawały się cięższe, szybsze, cieplejsze. Byli sami w parku. Tylko oni. Ich ramiona co jakiś czas stykały się w dotyku. W gorącym dotyku, pełnym potu. Skóra obojga lśniła w powolnie wstającym słońcu. Zatrzymali się przy zagłębieniu, które kiedyś było oczkiem wodnym z ozdobnymi rybkami. Shownu oparł dłonie na kolanach, zginając się w pół i oddychając spokojniej, podczas gdy Wonho odchylił głowę, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze w płuca. Po chwili ich wzrok się spotkał. Klatki piersiowe unosiły się szybko, pokazując, że nadal nie doszli do siebie po intensywnym treningu.

Shownu wyprostował plecy, przenosząc ciężar ciała na prawą nogę. Patrzyli nadal w swoje oczy, uważnie odczytując uczucia ze swoich dusz.

Wonho zrobił niepewny krok w przód, na co Shownu zrobił dwa.

Złączyli oboje swoje usta w gorącym pocałunku. Wszystkie uczucia przelali w ten pocałunek, chcąc pokazać sobie wzajemnie, że to nie jest kaprys chwili. Że to uczucie nie zniknie zaraz, gdy tylko oboje dojdą i spełnieni zasną przytuleni. Wonho położył dłonie na karku wyższego mężczyzny i bawił się krótkimi włosami, sprawiając, że dreszcz przebiegł w dół kręgosłupa drugiego mężczyzny.

Ich sesja trwała około cztery minuty. Żaden z nich nie chciał się odsuwać, ale powietrza zaczynało być coraz mniej i mniej. W końcu pierwszy odsunął się Shownu, dotykając dłonią twarzy mężczyzny, którego kochał od ponad roku.

-...nu - Wonho wyszeptał, jakby to był jego ostatni oddech i spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek.

-Chcesz pobiec z powrotem do twojego mieszkania? - nie dał mu dokończyć. Trzymał dłonie na jego prawym policzku i talii, czekając na odpowiedź. Oczekując tylko jednego, ale zdając sobie sprawę z drugiej możliwości.

- _Nie_ \- chłopak pokręcił głową i zsunął dłonie w dół torsu wyższego, silniejszego mężczyzny. - _Twoje_ mieszkanie jest bliżej.

Więc nie kłócił się, tylko mocno złapał jego dłoń, zaczynając biec razem do skromnego mieszkania, gdzie nie obowiązywały ich żadne zasady.

Koszulki zdobyte z zimną krwią, wydarte wręcz z łap potworów, leżały osamotnione na podłodze, razem z bluzą Wonho i dwoma parami spodenek. A sypialnia Shownu jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się być tak gorąca. Ich ciała, oddech, słowa, to wszystko sprawiało, że atmosfera robiła się boleśnie gorąca, aż doszli oboje do momentu spełniania, nie jeden raz, a kilka razy. A później rozmawiali. Rozmawiali bardzo długo, do rana i nawet przez następny cały dzień, przytulając się do siebie i śmiejąc z własnej głupoty.

Bo te ciepłe, brązowe oczy były stworzone do kochania, nie do zabijania. A on był cały jego.

**Author's Note:**

> jeśli tutaj dotarłeś to order dla ciebie, wow jak to zrobiłeś????  
> dziękuję za kodoski, komentarze i ogólnie. pisanie jest dla mnie bardzo ważne i każdą radę biorę do serca, by pisać coraz lepiej
> 
> pomysł nie był mój. pozwoliła mi go zmaterializować kochana meri @ notsafeforwonho
> 
> mój ćwierk - @ aparelou
> 
> ||
> 
> thank you meri for letting me write this. I know that you can't read this and you can't tell if it's even good, but i tried. i tried at least. Thank you again for this amazing plot. Please remember to be yourself, love you xx


End file.
